


bittersweet

by MrsDreadful



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDreadful/pseuds/MrsDreadful
Summary: Всё о них было странно. Всё о них было нелепо.Лишь только присутствие друг друга согревает их гиблые души.
Kudos: 1





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic.  
> Nothing else matters, bittersweet, broken pieces.  
> (c) Apocalyptica.

̶Я̶ ̶о̶т̶п̶у̶с̶к̶а̶ю̶ ̶п̶р̶и̶з̶р̶а̶к̶ ̶л̶ю̶б̶в̶и̶,̶  
̶Н̶а̶ ̶п̶р̶е̶д̶а̶н̶н̶о̶с̶т̶ь̶ ̶п̶а̶д̶а̶е̶т̶ ̶т̶е̶н̶ь̶,̶  
̶О̶н̶а̶ ̶т̶а̶,̶ ̶к̶о̶г̶о̶ ̶я̶ ̶б̶о̶г̶о̶т̶в̶о̶р̶ю̶,̶  
̶К̶о̶р̶о̶л̶е̶в̶а̶ ̶м̶о̶е̶г̶о̶ ̶б̶е̶з̶м̶о̶л̶в̶н̶о̶г̶о̶ ̶с̶т̶р̶а̶д̶а̶н̶и̶я̶,̶

Первое, что почувствует Серафим, после сильного прилива ярости, будет то как мёрзнут её пальцы на руках. Длинные и тонкие они замерзают первыми. Обычно хватает лишь пары минут, чтобы заставить Серафима тихо материться, в попыпах и дрожащими руками сцеплять пальцы в замок, грея их своим дыханием.

Р̶а̶з̶в̶е̶й̶ ̶г̶о̶р̶ь̶к̶о̶-̶с̶л̶а̶д̶к̶и̶е̶ ̶ч̶а̶р̶ы̶,̶<̶b̶r̶ ̶/̶>̶  
̶П̶о̶т̶е̶р̶я̶н̶ ̶в̶ ̶р̶у̶к̶а̶х̶ ̶с̶у̶д̶ь̶б̶ы̶,̶

— Ты умеешь заставить побегать, хах, - тяжко дыша, наклоняясь к земле, вымолвит дьявол не прекращая улыбаться. Он поднимет своё лицо к ней. В чистых голубых глазах она читает тревогу. Право, что пара тысяч лет сделала с ними? Понимать друг друга безмолвно? Серафим думала, что такое непостижимо.  
И вот он стоит пред ней, руку протяни и дотронешься до серой лохматой макушки. До чёрных, словно смоль, рогов и заячьих белоснежных ушей. Большие и пушистые, они кажутся лишними, заставляя его выглядеть скорее "мило", нежели "пугающее".  
Что за дьявол позволит себе так выглядеть? Разве что идиотом. Последним законченным идиотом. Такого ебанутого ещё нужно найти. Именно таким он и был. 

̶Г̶о̶р̶ь̶к̶о̶-̶с̶л̶а̶д̶к̶и̶й̶,̶  
̶Я̶ ̶н̶е̶ ̶с̶д̶а̶м̶с̶я̶,̶  
̶Я̶ ̶о̶д̶е̶р̶ж̶и̶м̶ ̶е̶ю̶,̶

Но она не лучше. Серафим готова поспорить, что в его глазах, по его мнению она не лучше. Они стоят друг друга. У них одна общая ненависть к богам и демона на двоих. Общая боль, общая ненависть, общая любовь. Удивительно, как иногда можно найти покой и понимание в человеке, который практически на тебя непохож. Начиная с отсутвия у него нимба, а у неё рогов, заканчивая отсутвием у него каких либо понятий о морали. 

Но он пришёл за ней.  
И ей хотелось бы отплатить ему тем же. 

̶Н̶а̶ ̶м̶н̶е̶ ̶п̶о̶с̶т̶а̶в̶л̶е̶н̶ ̶к̶р̶е̶с̶т̶,̶  
̶О̶н̶а̶ ̶с̶т̶а̶л̶а̶ ̶м̶о̶и̶м̶ ̶п̶р̶о̶к̶л̶я̶т̶ь̶е̶м̶,̶ ̶

— Будем дальше играть в "молчанку"? - он несильно, хоть и заметно, выше её. Стоит, чуть ли не нависает над ней, всем видом показывая ни то превосходство, ни то недовольство. Ответом на его вопрос будет холодный взгляд тёмных карих глаз. От этого взгляда он даже перестаёт дышать на пару секунд, так и замирая с приоткрытым губами.  
— Пфости, я хотела подумать наедине, - серафим закрывает глаза, протягивая свою ладонь к переносице, желая поправить очки. Впрочем, не успевает.  
Дьявол перехватывает её ладонь в две свои. После добавляет и вторую её ладонь.  
— Дура, блять, замёрзла же, - ругается сжимая её ледяные ладони в своих грубых, но тёплых ладонях. Её кожа мягкая, но холодная и бледная. Ему нравится её маленькие ладошки, но ему не нравится ситуация. Правда, о чём могла она думать, так резко убегая неясно куда? Даже зная ответ, даже понимая, дьявол совершенно не хочет признавать её правоту. И от этого уже ей становится теплей.  
— Даже без перчаток, чёрт бы тебя побрал! Вас святых вообще не учат головой думать? - бурчит. Всегда бурчит. По поводу и без. Бурчит и подносит её ладони ближе к своим губам. Выдыхает клубы пара, дуя на её руки тёплым потоком воздуха, пока теперь уже у неё останавливается, кажется, всё. Мысли, дыхание и, главное, сердце. Правда, становится теплее. Словно и не зима вовсе.

̶Г̶о̶р̶ь̶к̶о̶-̶с̶л̶а̶д̶к̶и̶й̶,̶ ̶< ̶Я̶ ̶х̶о̶ч̶у̶ ̶т̶е̶б̶я̶,̶ ̶ ̶(̶о̶,̶ ̶я̶ ̶х̶о̶т̶е̶л̶ ̶т̶е̶б̶я̶)̶,̶ ̶Я̶ ̶н̶у̶ж̶д̶а̶ю̶с̶ь̶ ̶в̶ ̶т̶е̶б̶е̶,̶ ̶ ̶(̶о̶,̶ ̶я̶ ̶н̶у̶ж̶д̶а̶л̶с̶я̶ ̶в̶ ̶т̶е̶б̶е̶)̶ ̶ 

Тепло, тепло, тепло. Безумно тепло. Даже девячьи стопы в лёгких сапогах не мёрзнут, даже нос не щиплет холод. И отчего радостно так, легко. Хочется так и стоять вместе с ним под снегом и ветром. На пару секунд, серафим даже забывает, почему была зла. Настолько хорошо. Не могла она себе позволить разрушить эту редкую идиллию.

_Горько-сладкая, Развей эти горько-сладкие чары, Ведь потерян я в руках судьбы._

**Author's Note:**

> С 14 февраля, еблан мой.  
> Без баб.


End file.
